Depression coming home
by BigTimeYugiFan
Summary: Logan has some secrets that only some people know of and when he becomes depressed what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Kitsune**: so hey people this is my first FF and also this is not my main account, for more info. Click on the author button and you will understand what is happening, oh and yeah have a fun time reading this, **ALSO, I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN BTR OR ANY OF THE PEOPLE IN THE SHOW!**

"abc…"-normal dialog

"_abc_"-thoughts

"**abc**"-attitude

_**Chapter one: Thinking of leaving**_

As Logan walked into the apartment, he looked around and saw what he really despised the most. Those three things in the world just made him want to hurt something. He discovered what he must do to be rid of these three things that were causing him the pain and suffering that he dealt with for almost all of his life. He had to leave L.A.

At the beginning, he could understand why things happened the way that they did. For all of his live those three have been complete jerks to him. All that they really needed him for was for him to their slave, or at least that is how he viewed it. He would be the one to get all of the piles and piles of homework that the four of them had to do done, he was the one who was the least respected in the group. "Hey Logie, can you do me a favor and help me with my math homework, I need to get it done soon since I have a date tonight with someone" James asked while shaking Logan from his thoughts. "What are you guys covering in your math class" Logan responded as nice as could while sitting down next to James on the long orange sofa that they had in the apartment. "Oh just some simple algebra problems like y=2x+3, but I just do not understand why there are letters and how we are supposed to solve for y when they are not numbers." Mentally Logan laughed, _who in their right mind would think that I really want to help with such simple things but then again all of these idiots need my help in some way_. "Okay James just let me explain how to do this and then you can get ready for your date. By the way where are Kendall and Carlos?" Before James could respond, the two mentioned boys walked into the room. "God that was fun, James next time we go to the park to play ultimate freeze tag you should really come, oh and by the way why are you doing your homework, you should be getting ready for your big date tonight, to even help you out Carlos and I will help you get ready too." The next thing that Logan sees is James being dragged out of his spot on the sofa and into the shared bedroom that the three of them had. _Oh well, why did I even think that James would stay here with me to get his homework done in the end I knew that I would have to all of their homework again_ Logan sighed, while thinking this.

"Hey Logan what's wrong?" Looking to see who asked that he found that Katie Knight was standing right behind him with a look of concern on his face. "Are they doing it again, I mean after all you have done for them, I would think that they would notice what you have been doing." "w-what are you-u talking about Katie, I have done nothing I have not deserved, however, I will tell you this; I have been thinking about going home." "Oh, do you mean to your house or to your home because I know the difference." Logan looked at her with a puzzled look. _How the hell could she know?_ "Yes I know Logan, I know all about you secret life and what you have been doing in secret here in L.A. I know that you really are -" Katie could not finish though since Logan, noticing that James coming out of the bedroom with Kendall and Carlos, put his hand on Katie's mouth to shut her up. Nobody knew the secrets that Logan had or what he really had to deal with. "Well that should get you ready for tonight James, even though I think that the other outfit would be better for you, it would give you a better chance to get it tonight and on the plus side you would not look like John Mayer." Kendall said when he came out of the room. "Oh hey Katie can you do us a favor and help us make up a plan to get Bitters out of the lobby in like ten minutes so that James can leave without it being known that he broke curfew?" "Sure Carlos, is there anything else that needs to be done since that will be easy but is there anything that Logan can help you guys with since he is the brains of the group after all?" "Logan, who is Logan? We have no idea who you are talking about right guys?" "Sorry no idea at all of who that is." Kendall answered. James' response was somewhat similar to Kendall's. "Logan, Logan I have heard that name before but I can't remember who it belongs to, is he a new kid here at the Palm Woods?" Neither Katie nor Logan could believe what those three just said and to add to the hurt Logan heard them say it right in front of him.

After just sitting there for about three minutes, Logan just stood up and walked away to hurt to even think about how his friends, now **ex-**friends treated him. After getting to his own room in the apartment, he picked out a book to start reading so that he could get his mind off of what just happened, the book he finally picked was the new book by Christopher Paolini. He only took his head out of his book about fifteen minutes later since he heard someone enter his room. "I completely agree with you now Logan, I am so sorry to say this but I think that you should go to your home, I just cannot stand to see you get hurt anymore." "I know Katie, and I am sorry to but just let me tell you this, I do still love you like the little sister you are to me, and if you need anything call the number on this piece of paper and either I or one of my closest friends will be there to assist you." After the number was given to Katie, all she could do was hug Logan and cry into his chest as she thought about what was coming in the future.

**AN:** So hey sorry if this is bad but this is the first FF that I have wrote and the fact is that I thought that since I read a lot of these I would give it a shot, so go ahead and review this story and tell me what you thought and what I can do to improve, I will take all the help that I can get! Kitsune151


	2. Do I Know You?

**Kitusne: To everybody that read this I am thankful. Also to those who added this to their favorites, reviewed or had this go in to their alerts thank you.**

**Also to Logan Henderson Is Mine: thank you so much for that advice, I really appreciate the help, I also got some of my inspiration from your story, The Prince Diaries.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own the people from the show or the band…T.T, but I do own all of my OCs in this story, sorry!**

"abc…"-normal dialog

"_abc_"-thoughts

"**abc**"-attitude

_**Chapter two: Do I Know You?**_

THIRD PERSON POV:

After all that had happened from the day before, Logan decided that he just needed to get away from people for a while. When he woke up, he ate his cereal all alone and then just left the apartment without a saying where he went. The only down fall to his plan was that he had to figure out a place where he could just gather his thoughts alone. Eventually he found it in the most unlikely spot, a random room in Rock Records that nobody used ever.

KENDALL'S POV:

When I woke up the first thing I heard was a door slamming shut. Passing it off as my mom or Katie I ignored the sound and went to go take my shower. After getting clean and thinking about what I was going to wear for the day, I turned to see if James and Carlos were up yet.

"Ugh, guys get up Gustavo wants us at the studio in like an hour, and knowing you guys it will take just about forty-five minutes just to get ready, NOW MOVE IT!"

"Okay we get Kendork, you did not have to scream at us it is only, SHIT! Noon really Kendall why did you not get us up sooner I have to do my hair, pick out my outfit and-"

"James we get it you like to look pretty now get Carlos up we have to go."

Time Jump: Coming back from Rock Records

JAMES POV:

It was around six when Gustavo finally let us go after we danced for him for like four hours. He was so happy when Carlos learned the dance for the song after the seventh time we tried, he let us go home early! When we finally walked into the Palm Woods, I saw one of the most beautiful things in the world, making me stop walking altogether.

OC POV:

I felt like I was getting nothing from this man named bitters, does he not know that I am Robin Garfield DeVantu, the daughter of Gar Garfield DeVantu the famous Swiss Guitarist and nobleman. After dealing with what hell that man put me through, I turned around to start heading to the elevator when I saw those three idiotic morons just staring at me, yes the other three members of the band Big Time Rush were just staring at me like something had surprised them. So what did I do? The most appropriate thing I thought of. First I walked up to Carlos.

"Yeah your cute but no, DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT ASKING ME OUT , IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN IN A MILLLION YEARS, **AND YOU ALREADY HAVE A GRILFRIEND DON'T YOU EYES**?"

I started to let my anger get a hold of me for what they did to one of my best friends. I also thought of throwing in another small fun-fact about myself too.

"Also I already have a boyfriend back in Switzerland, so sorry."

And with that I walked to the elevator and started to head to an apartment, the one that six people lived in, the name if you are wondering is 2J.

LOGAN'S POV:

As I walked into our apartment I was met with a questioning look from Mama Knight, Katie, Stephanie, and surprisingly Jo. (**AN: IN THIS STORY JO IS ON LOGAN'S SIDE SORRY :P**)

"Okay what did I do this time?" I asked wondering what happened.

"**LOGAN PHILLIP MITCHELL DAVID (1), YOU BETTER SAY HI TO ME OR YOU ARE SO DEAD**."

I could hardly believe that she would use my full name here of all places and with people in the room to!

"H-h-hi Robin, long time no see right? Why are you here?"

"Yeah yeah sure but before we get to the formalities, who are these people and have they hurt you like you told me those three baboons did?"

Jo stood up and walked over to Logan.

"Um Logan who is this girl; and to add to my confusion why did she add David to the end of your name?"

"Well that is a long-"

"Logan, why have you not told them who you really are?"

"Well Robin I am getting to it right now so-"

"Fine just hurry up so you can pack, Henry and Charlie will be here soon!"

Everyone except for Katie and Robin looked so confused that I could not help but let out a small chuckle.

"Logan, I demand that you tell us the truth right now" Jenifer Knight said.

"Okay, I was getting to anyway, so you guys know for about the last year and a half I have basically been ignored and hurt by the others right? Well after the never ending homework, projects, and beatings, emotional and physical, I had enough and decided to go home. "

"Oh honey if only I knew." Mama Knight said with a sad look in her face

Jo and Stephanie looked appalled, but then again they realized that they did play a small role in the problem and they both felt bad.

"Logan, Jo and I are sorry for what we did and-"

"Save it I know that you did not know and if you did, you would have tried to stop it. Katie can you finish the rest, I have to finish packing my stuff."

KATIE'S POV:

After Logan left with Robin, I continued the story.

"So one night I woke up to use the bathroom and heard a noise, and I decided to investigate it. Well that noise was Logan talking to himself about how the others had abused and hurt him in so many ways. The next thing I heard was him talking about his two brothers and that he was really from England and that his parents here are really his aunt and uncle."

"England, Katie are you sure about that?" Jo asked with a surprised yet questioning voice.

"Trust me it gets better; remember who he said his brothers were?"

This time Stephanie replied. "Yeah he said that they were, WAIT YOU DO NOT MEAN?"

"Yup, I do Logan Phillip Mitchell is really Logan Phillip Mitchell David, Prince of England!"

JO:

After hearing all of that, I am just so surprised and pissed. How could Kendall, Carlos, and James do that to him? In the end, it was no real shock that Logan wanted to go home but what about his friends here? Oh and the best thing about Logan's revenge was that he had four Girls helping him plan it, and three of these girls just happened to be related to the three or to dating them. When I entered the lobby, Kendall walked up to me with the sweetest smile and charming look that he could muster.

"Hey Jo, you got a sec?"

"What's up?"

"You know who that new girl is and why she is here?"

"Yes I do and it will be a surprise for later, I will tell you and your friends after our date tonight ok? Just make sure that everyone from the Palm Woods is here in the lobby ok?

"Sure I will pick you up at seven ok?"

"Yeah that is fine see you later."

_Oh yes today is going to be a good day_, thanks to Logan, and everyone else that knew said that I could start the revenge by saying who Logan really is. The only thought of my mind when I walked out of the front doors was that tonight is going to be fun!

**AN: so yeah I know it was kind of bad, but yeah, anyways, I would just like to say that Jo is going to have fun after her date! Also the next chapter will have a huge amount of shocking surprises for everybody else at the Palm Woods. So please R&R, I would like to know what you guys think! Also sorry if it seems short…**

**(1)=so I looked on Wikipedia for Henry's last name and the very last part was David so I just added it on sorry if it is false but it is Logan's true last name in this story now :p!**


	3. I'm Sorry What?

**Disclaimer: I will never own the people from the show or the band…T.T, but I do own all of my OCs in this story, sorry!**

"abc…"-normal dialog

"_abc_"-thoughts

"**abc**"-attitude

**CHAPTER THREE: I'M SORRY WHAT?**

Kelly's POV:

"_When will those boys get here... I have no idea what they're up to, but if they don't learn that choreography for their next tour everything that we have worked on will go down the drain."_

Kendall's POV:

After we're ready all the guys, sans Logan, and I make our way to Rock Records

I decide to address the real problem at hand:

"What is Logan going with that new girl; I don't want to lose a part of our band. He balances everything out and makes everyone look 10% more attractive, not to mention he has quite a following on Twitter."

James pipes up from the back of the vehicle, "Yeah, this is so crazy... I mean, it's like a whirlwind of new people coming to the Palm Woods just for Logan and not me… I feel kind jealous..." He pauses, "Who knew that he had such a fox for a friend though, it is too bad that she has a boyfriend already."

"Okay, James, I'm really not worried about who came to visit him. I'm worried about losing one of our band mates who may or may not ever come back… we need him for this tour…"

I gently park the car outside of the record company and drag Carlos out of his Snuggie and finally get James to stop talking about this so-called attractive woman.

Kelly's POV

"_I have been standing at the front desk_ _for way too long. These boys are my paycheck, so help me if they don't show up I'm going to stab this receptionist in the eye with my 6 inch stiletto."_

Just as I thought, the boys wrestle their way into the front doors and apologize profusely, I scream:

"WHERE WERE YOU GUYS? I WAITED TWO HOURS FOR YOU, MISSED LUNCH AND A MANICURE AND NOW YOU CAN'T EVEN SHOW UP ALL AT ONCE… WHERE IN GOD'S GREEN EARTH IS LOGAN?"

I feel like one of my lungs just collapsed. I regain my demure composure and flatten down the ruffles of my skirt.

"Alright, it doesn't matter; Logan already knows this routine frontwards and backwards, let's start before Gustavo wants to kill all three of you."

THIRD PERSON'S POV:

As soon as we were done, with our practice for the day, Kendall and the others started to head home to find out what the news was.

"I wonder what the big news is." James said wondering out loud.

"Oh Oh! I hope that is something like us getting another swirly slide or something as epic as that. JUST THINK ABOUT IT AND HOW AWESOME IT WILL BE!" Carlos shouted with extreme happiness towards the end.

"Like we need another one of those things don't you think that one is just enough, **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE**?" Kendall screamed with the highest voice that he could muster at the time.

The thing is question was that there were about five limos outside of the Palm Woods. The boys walked up to one of the men by the limos wanting to figure out what is going on here.

"Um pardon me sir, but what is happening here and wh-" Kendall tried to ask but was just cut off by the man.

"The answer to your question, you simpleton is that Prince Logan is moving out of this dump and to the British Consult here in LA."*******

"OH MY EFFING GOD! THERE WAS A PRINCE HERE ALL THE TIME AND I DID NOT KNOW I COULD HAVE BEEN SUPER FAMOUS I NEED TO MEET HIM PLEASE, MABEY I CAN EVEN GET INTO THE ROYAL FAMILY, HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT!" James squealed at the man.

"Well if you want to meet him then he comes, howev-"the man started.

The reason that the man could not finish is because of James, he ran, no more like sprinted up to the prince, and that is when he saw who the prince really was.

"Logan? What are you doing here a prince is coming and I need to talk to him, get out of the way right now."

"Fine, see you later then I guess. Oh by the way the prince does not want to meet you, he thinks that you are just a self-centered bastard that only cares about him and his two friends, and trust me I would know."

"Yeah yeah fine just go do something while I talk to the prince and get into the royal family."

"Well then James, I hope that you have a good day and life then. Say good-bye to those other two idjits for me why don't you since I will be gone for quite some time."

After that Logan left. However James was the only one out of the group of three that did not see Logan get into the limo and be driven away.

After the two idjits saw this they grabbed James and sprinted up into their apartment to find only three people, Katie, Mama Knight, and Jo.

"What did we do?" Kendall yelled to the three of them

And the only response that the three got was three questioning looks from the three females in the room.

Katie smirked and then said "Oh are you talking about Logan, the boy that was emotionally hurt from the three of you and other just because they wanted to be popular like you three?"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, ALL WE SAW WAS LOGAN GETTING INTO A LIMO GOING TO THE BIRTISH CONSULT" Carlos said alarmed and with worry thinking about what Katie was talking about.

"Kids, you put Logan in a rough spot; you really hurt him for the last year and half. Think about it, he had to do all of your homework for you, he did everything he could to make you happy even if that means losing his life, or being ignored and hurt from everyone he loves, in the end he snapped and he just wanted to leave, and I let him after hearing his story, and I just would like to say something that he told me to tell you 'Come Hell or high water, I will get payback.' Another thing is that I am very disappointed in the three of you." Mrs. Knight said with a very saddened voice. She thought that the three of them would at least be smart enough to realize what they did just like the girls did but no, they were too caught up into their own little world of being famous pop stars.

"Yeah did you know that he even was thinking of taking his own life for a short period of time; he cut himself thinking that if he was gone, it would be easier for the three of you to be what you think is perfection, **I WAS THE ONE TO FIND HIM ON THE FLOOR COVERED IN DRY BLOOD, I WAS THE ONE WHO GOT HIM THE HELP HE NEEDED, I MADE HIM FEEL LOVED FOR ONE OF THE FIRST AND MOST LIKELY LAST TIMES IN HIS LIFE, I JUST THANK GOD THAT HE RECOVERED**." Katie screamed at the top of her lungs finally glad to get the gilt off of her chest. The last bit however was something that she promised to keep to herself and she went and told the whole room.

Kendall, James, and Carlos were now crying and on the floor thinking of what they did to their best friend.

"So that is why he always has a lot of bracelets on then." Said Jo, shocking everybody, since she had yet to say anything at all to the three boys.

"also before I leave here I was also told to tell you guys this, 'Karma, and paybacks are a bitch' so see ya'."

And with that she walked out of the apartment.

"How c-c-ca-can we f-f-fix this mommy?" Kendall cried out to his mother.

"well just let me say this honey, you better try soon since he is leaving the country quite soon, and what you do better be good since he sounds like he is extremely pissed off with all of you right now." His mother replied.

"WHAT?" all three boys shouted at her.

"How stupid can you guys be, of course he is leaving the United States, and he is going home to England stupid." Katie said.

"Why?" Carlos asked with a confused look on his face.

"He is going to England since he is their PRINCE IDIOTS."

Once again the only thing that could be heard from apartment 2J as the shouting of three boys saying 'what' at the top of their lungs.

**A/N: SO YEAH SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT PEOPLE I JUST HAD SOME PERSONAL PROBLEMS TO DEAL WITH, LIKE GETTING OVER BEING DEPRESSED FOR LIKE THREE MONTHS BUT YEAH THANKS TO MY LIKE TEN CLOSEST FRIENDS, AND ZUMBA (I DO NOT OWN ZUMBA FITNESS AT ALL, AND I SAID THIS SINCE I AM AN INSTURCTOR AND CAN GET INROUBLE FOR JUST USING THE WORD IN THR WORNG FORMAT) FOR HELPING ME GET THROUGH IT, BUT IF YOU MUST KNOW JUST SOME SHIT IN MY LIFE JUST ADDED UP AND IN THE END I GOT DEPREESED, BUT NOW ALL IS BETTER! :p…ALSO TO THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE DONE WONDEROUS THINGS, HERE I MEAN REVIEWING (ONLY ONE PERSON HAS DONE THIS! SO I FEEL AS IF I HAVE TO SAY THIS, BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HELPING ME OUT ON HERE AND BEING LIKE A FF FRIEND TO ME I REALLY APPRICATE IT AND SO HERE IS YOU REWARD, A CYBER COOKIE, HAPPY NOW LOGAN HENDERSON IS MINE? JKJKJK, BUT REALLY THANKS A LOT) ALSO TO THOSES WHO HAVE ADDED THE STORY TO YOUR ALERTS AND FAV. STORIES LIST MANY THANKS. AND THIS INCLUDES ****TinyHandzRuleBD, WHO IS MY FIST INTERNATIONAL PERSON SO YOU ALSO GET A CYBER COOKIE, ALSO IF YOU TWO COULD PM I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU IN ANOTHER WAY TOO! ALSO I WOULD JUST LIKE TO ALSO SAY THAT CHAP. FOUR MAY BE UP BY THIS WEEK OR MID NEXT WEEK SO YEAH, OH AND BEFORE I FORGET, I HOPE THAT EVERYONE HAD A GREAT HOLIDAY SEASON. P.S. SORRY THAT THE A/N IS SUPER LONG!**

** ANY WAYS SEE YOU GUYS LATTER,**

** LOVE, HAPINESS AND BTR!**

** KITSUNE 151**


	4. The Forgotten Things

**Disclaimer: I will never own the people from the show or the band…T.T, but I do own all of my OCs in this story, sorry, nor do I own the song that is in this chapter…it belongs to Adam Lambert…:, T.T**

"abc…"-normal dialog

"_abc_"-thoughts

"**abc**"-attitude

*******P.S. THIS CHAPTER IS ALSO DEDICATED TO MY BEST ONLINE FIREND, LOGAN HENDERSON IS MINE, I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT I AM PRAYING FOR YOU AND YOUR FAMILY AND IF YOU NEED TO TALK JUST SEND ME A MESSAGE! I just needed to say this for you!**

**PPS…SO THE***FROM THE LAST CHAPTER IS BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA IF A CONSULT IS THERE SO I JUST MADE IT UP…SORRRY :P!**

Chapter Four: "The Forgotten Things"

KENDALL'S POV:

"Katie, what do you mean when you said that he was their prince, and please explain what we did to him to make him hate us?" I shouted with a hope or a want of understanding in my voice.

"Fine, so it all started back when you guys first moved here, everyone wanted to hang out around you three, just think about it, who would want to be seen hanging out with the geek or the smart one right, it would cause social downfall to that person, and for some time you guys were still able to be his friends however, in due time you all started to fall for peer pressure. Kendall you left him to be with Jo all of the time, you left everybody for her. Carlos left all of us to be with Stephanie, and James you being the worst, how could you even do that to him?" Katie explained

"What are you talking about Katie? How was I the worst out of the three of us?"

"Well think about it you idiot, who did you go out with for the last three weeks? Who could it be, oh wait it was his ex Camille and you knew that he still had feelings for her too. And to just add to it, you did pay attention to him and then in the spilt second he tied to do whatever it was with you, you just went and left him alone to everything himself. He even got you a date to the prom with that stupid movie actress and got attacked by her body guards, but did you care **NO**! The way I see it though is that you all are worthless scum. Kendall do you remember when you forgot to go the studio that day two weeks ago? Well since you were with these two and not with Logan, just think about what happened"

Kendall thought back to about two weeks ago wondering what he did that would have cause Logan, his little brother, his best friend, **HIS LOGIE** leave, and just like that everything hit him like a pile of rocks hitting him on the head.

**FLASHBACK:**

"**Hey lets go down to the beach you guys we can use that beach house again!" Kendall shouted with happiness as an idea sprung into his head.**

**The problem of this day in question is that day was that it was Logan's birthday and he thought that he could maybe spend the day with his some of his so called friends, however he saw how that turned out. **

**So while everybody that was going to the beach house packed up and left on the bus, Logan sighed and spread out on his bed. After about an hour of relaxing and having the thought that he was really alone sink into him, his phone went off. When he saw that he had a new txt message from Gustavo saying that the boys were to be at the studio, he figured that it would be better that just be laying on his bed doing nothing.**

**At Rocque Records (1):**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THE OTHER DOGS ARE AT THE BEACH AGAIN?" Gustavo ranted when Logan told him and Kelly where the others were at.**

"**Hey at least you got one of us here even when you said that I could have the day off since it is my Birthday after all, so what the hell do you want?" Logan somewhat yelled at super big producer that was towering over him.**

"**Sorry, sorry I forgot about that well since you're here could you maybe do us a little favor and do a quick cover song?"**

"**Yeah no problem I was just doing nothing since everyone forgot about me again so-"**

"**Who forgot about you?" Gustavo and Kelly asked. (**_**SO SMALL BREAK BUT JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT GUSTAVO HAS A NICE SIDE THAT ONLY LOGAN, KELLY, AND KATIE GET TO SEE!**_**)**

**Logan figured that it finally time to tell them the truth so he called Katie down to the studio and they told the other two all about what happened.**

"**Oh sweetie, is there anything that we can do to help you?" Kelly asked kindly but with a hint of revenge behind her sweet sounding voice.**

"**Yeah I have a plan, I want to sing a song that they will understand what I have been going through lately."**

"**What song were you thinking of Logie?" Katie asked**

"**Well Kittens the song that I would love to do would be the new song by Adam Lambert, Better Than I know Myself."**

"**Sounds like a great idea, go into the booth and we will record it right away Logan." Gustavo said thinking of how the others will react to the idea.**

**END FLASHBACK:**

Katie walked over to the CD player and put in a demo disc and when the music started all four boys looked down at the ground like it was the love of their lives since they were to sad to even lift their heads up, Kendall was feeling this the most since Katie had to fill him in on what had happened after they went to the beach. The next thing they heard was some music and a voice speaking.

"Well here we are guys, I guess you all know the truth then right so do me a favor and just forget about me, James you can have Camille I just do not care anymore, Carlos try to behave and do nothing to get yourself hurt, it would make me sad to hear about you being hurt, and Kendall, I thought that we were friends, you know of my past and why I did some of the things I did and why. I gave you all of the trust that I had to work my ass off to get back and give it to people. In the end what did I do, I gave that trust that I got back and gave it to someone who hurt me, I do not think that I can trust ever again because of you and the others so enjoy the song."

"Cold as ice/And more bitter than a December/Winter night/That's how I treated you/And I know that I/I sometimes tend to lose my temper/And I cross the line/Yeah that's the truth…  
>I know it gets hard sometimesBut I could never/Leave your side/No matter what I say/Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,/But I really need you near me to/Keep my mind off the edge/If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,/But you're the only one that knows me/Better than I know myself…  
>All alongI tried to pretend it didn't matter/If I was alone/But deep down I know/If you were gone/For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn/Cause I'm lost without you…  
>I know it gets hard sometimesBut I could never/…  
>Leave your sideNo matter what I say…  
>Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,But I really need you near me to/Keep my mind off the edge/If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,/But you're the only one that knows me/Better than I know myself…  
>I get kind of darkLet it go too far/I can be obnoxious at times/But try and see my heart/  
>Cause I need you need nowSo don't let me down/You're the only thing in this world I would die without…  
>Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,But I really need you near me to…/Keep my mind off the edge/If I wanted to leave I would have left by now/But you're the only one that knows me/Better than I know myself…  
>Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,But I really need you near me to/Keep my mind off the edge/If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,/But you're the only one that knows me/Better than I know myself…"

Even though the song was done Logan started to talk again.

"Just so you also know, Kittens has more information for you oh and one last thing that I might get killed for saying is that even though Gustavo acts like a intolerable jerk, he actually is super nice-"

Logan's voice was stopped when James pulled out the cord that connected the machine to the power outlet.

"He really was feeling that bad?" Carlos asked sadly

"Guys, you have to do something to make it up to him and it has to be in the next two days." Katie said with some hope that they would ask her for help so she could stop the plan that Jo and Stephanie had, which was to make all three of the boys be miserable and maybe even have them become depressed themselves.

"Why two days?"

"James, I did some looking around and found out that Logan is leaving to go back to England then so whatever you guys do , do it soon and it better be good, and Carlos before you ask why the answer is simply he has been through hell and back, with his friends and everyone ignoring him even on his Birthday, not respecting him, and causing a relapse of his depression and suicidal thoughts, so he needs and should get some love for once in his life." Katie explained for him.

"**OH SHIT, HOW COULD I FORGET ABOUT THE MOST OBVIOUS THING TOO? HOW COULD I FORGET ABOUT WHAT HIS PARENTS DID TO HIM?**" Kendall yelled at the top of his lungs now realizing that he had forgotten yet another highly important thing from Logan's past.

"What did his parents do to him?" James asked with pure confusion.

**A/N: I AM SO SO SORRY ABOUT SAYING THAT THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE UP SOMETIME LAST WEEK AND YET I COMPLETELY LIED AOBUT IT…BUT JUST LET ME EXPLAIN…WELL MY COLLEGE CLASSES STARTED BACK UP AND AS A FRESHMAN…WELL YEAH OH AND THIS CHAPTER IS SPECIAL SINCE I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT I WILL HAVE A SECOND STORY SOON WHICH IS BEING CO-AUTHORED BY TWO SUPER COOL PEOPLE, LOGAN HENDERSON IS MINE AND TinyHandzRuleBD…OH AND HERE IS A SMALL EXPCERT FROM CHAPTER ONE!...ALSO WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF GUSTAVO HAVING A NICE SIDE…OH AND (1)= I JUST REALISED THAT I SPELLED THE NAME WRONG IN THE OTHER CHAPTERS…SORRY :p…ALSO NOTE THAT KENDALL CALLED LOGAN "HIS LOGIE"**

**CHAPTER ONE:"WHAT DID WE DO?"**

Well here we are, Carlos, Sammy, Jo, Stephanie, Camille, Jason, James, and I in this room all alone, well minus each other of course.

"Why the hell are we here, and where is here exactly" I wonder out loud.

It seems that everyone in the room is also contemplating this because when I said that everyone stopped arguing with each other to only look at me like I said something completely stupid. After what seemed to be hours passed by all of us were growing tired of fighting and everyone was quite; that was at least until we heard a door squeak open.

The next thing that we saw were four people walk in, the first a dirty-haired teenager like me was the first while the second was a girl with long straight dark brown hair, the third person I could tell was a girl but could not really see her; but the fourth and final person was not who I was expected.

"Well, well what do we have here guys?"

"Logan, is that you?" I directed at the fourth person.

"Why hello Kendall, now would you guys like to know how FUCKED you all are right now?" he asked in a smooth voice.

**A/N: LIKE IT? PLEASE R AND R to let me know what you think!**

**PEACE, HAPINESS AND BTR!**

**KITSUNE151!**


	5. Wait Who Is That?

**Disclaimer: I will never own the people from the show or the band…T.T, but I do own all of my OCs in this story, sorry!**

"abc…"-normal dialog

"_abc_"-thoughts

"**abc**"-attitude

Jo: so here we will take the tripwire and make them…

BTYF: um hey Jo what are you doing?

Jo: *looks up to see who is talking* oh hey there um yeah so I guess you heard what I said right?

BTYF:*starts to back away slowly" Yeah um so I am just going to go now….

Jo: Damn and I wanted his opinion on this too. Now to the new chapter!

**Chapter Five: Wait Who Is that?**

After Kendall told everybody about how he knew Logan long before everyone else did, and how his parents treated him, everybody was disappointed with themselves.

After a day of sulking around the apartment with nothing to do except make a plan to say sorry to Logan for all of the crap that they put him through, they got very interesting phone call from one Gustavo Rocque.

"HEY DOGS, YOU KNOW ABOUT LOGAN NOW RIGHT? WELL THE PEOPLE FROM THE STATE DEPARTMENT CALLED AND HAVE AND INTERVIEW WITH HIM BUT SINCE THE PLACE HE IS STAYING AT IS UNDERGOING SOME RENOVATING SO HE IS STAYING AT THE PALM WOODS FOR A FEW WEEKS, SO DO US ALL A FAVOR AND STAY AWAY FROM HIM, GOT IT!"

"Kendall, who was on the phone?" Carlos asked when he walked into the kitchen that the boys had.

"Gustavo, and guess what he told me!" Kendall said very excitedly that he was almost jumping up and down.

"What?"

"THAT LOGAN WILL BE STAYING HERE FOR A FEW WEEKS!"

"Really?" James said catching the last part only since he just walked into the room.

"Yup I wonder when he will be here" Kendall told the others and then he ran down to the lobby of the Palm Woods.

"Sir, we shall be there in about five minutes" my driver Alexander stated.

"Fine, Fine I just hope that they will at least give me some respect now" I said, the last part being under my breath so that nobody could hear it.

"Oh come on it could be worse." My best friend Robin said.

"I guess that you could be right." I sighed.

That was the end of our conversation since we then pulled up to one of the places that I hated the most, the future home of the famous; and the place where they were at.

Third person:

Kendall, James, Carlos came sprinting down into the lobby and hid in one of the shaded areas.

When anyone asked why they were running down to the lobby, they would simply reply with a "_oh he's back"_, or a "_he will be here soon hurry"_.

After getting comfortable in their hiding area, they looked around for about two minutes when the doors were thrown open and two people first walked in.

"Oh it is just you, can you maybe move out of the lobby, we have a very special guest about to arrive and I do not want you here you Hockey Head, oh take your friend with you too!" Bitters shouted to the two members of European royalty.

With a snap of Logan's fingers, two people came inside the doors and gave Bitters a look that would make a raging bull calm down and go cry in an emo corner, Kendall observed that the look given was somewhat similar to Katie's but decided that she still had some work to do if she wanted to get to be as good as these guys are.

"Now will we have any more problems or can we get the key to the suite that we are to be staying at while I am to get interviewed?"

"Wait you are the prince?" Bitters asked quietly, even though it could be heard at his normal voice since now everyone in the lobby was drop dead quiet.

"Yes I am now give me what I am here for and keep out of my way got it?"

"Yes, your majesty, sorry for the inconvenience, have a Palm Woods day."

"Yeah yeah same goes to you. Come on everybody lets go up to-"

"Oh Logie, I knew that you would come back for me, how could you leave me with these commoners and not take me with you, and I thought that you loved me!" someone screamed in my ear while hugging me.

"CAMILLE GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW!"

"But HONEY, I thought that-"

"BITCH PLEASE YOU JUST WANT TO BECOME EVEN MORE FAMOUS, OH AND WHAT ABOUT JAMES, YEAH I KNOW ABOUT THAT TOO!"

And with that Logan walked away going up to his room with Robin right behind him.

"Who knew that Logan had such a temper problem?" Camille said.

"Well I would too if I went behind his back and dated his supposed best friend" a mysterious voice said startling everyone.

"I mean think about it, how much pain and suffering has he gone through, his parents are not even his real ones, and once the foster parents found out that he was a prince he was used so much so they could get what they wanted, after they went to jail, he was sent to live with his aunt only to find out at the age of five, that his real mother was dead and that he was sent to live here so that he could be protected from the political spotlight and the problems that famous people have, when he gets here his friends, the only real ones he has ever had besides the ones that live in Europe, and Asia, leave him and abandoned him after all he has done for them, then his girlfriend goes behind his back and make out and has sex with one of these friends that he has, and now you think that can be back in his life thinking that nothing has happened?"

Everyone turned to the entrance of the lobby and found Katie yelling at Camille and everyone else that was there.

"Throughout his whole life he has been hurt, just give him a break, can you guys not see that he has lost the ability to trust anyone again because of what you all did to him, for once just listen to what I have to say and leave him alone. Please just do that."

With the ending of her rant to everyone, she started to cry and ran up to 2J. After seeing all of this go down the three boys went back to the apartment to try to calm Katie down.

WITH LOGAN AND ROBIN:

"Well I am glad that you got that off of your chest. However, you could have done it a little better than that."

"Robin, you of all people know that I did try to handle myself with a good tone but that bitch, ugh how can she think like that?"

"Well at least you have that part down right, just think about when your whole life comes out in the papers and all over the internet, I mean what will people think about a bisexual prince and what has happened in your life?"

"I know, and I accept that there may be bastards out there that do not understand the hell that I have been through and still am going through and I just hope that people will accept me for who I really am."

Robin sighed very loudly before saying "I know, I know Logan, wait, do you think that Sasha, and Hikaru will be able to help?"

"Yeah I will make the calls"

Logan got up and went to grab his phone when it started to play one of his favorite songs by The Wanted. (Glad You Came)

"Hey Hikaru, how is Japan right now, yeah, well how about you come here to California to help me with a little plan? Great sounds good, see you in about a week. Yup bye now!"

"So?" Robin asked wanting to know what happened

"He said sure, that it would not be a problem and that he would be here in a week!"

"YES! Now everything can go as planned!" Robin shouted.

**A/N: so yeah sorry about the ending it sucked right, well the reason for the suckish chapter and late update is because I got like super sick and am now on medicine for it so I will be better soon and since spring break is in a few weeks you might get lucky, oh and I just wanted to say this but the friend that is a co-author will be seeing BTR on August fifth if we can get the tickets in time, they do not come out until March tenth though T.T…but in other words I hope you enjoyed this! Please R and R!**

**Peace, love, happiness and BTR!,**

**Kitsune151**


End file.
